El Misterio De La Muerte
by EPimps
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando ya no quedan más salidas?¿Qué hacer cuando el mundo te ha dado la espalda?  Luego de meses de agonía, donde ya eres incapaz de sentir dolor alguno, la muerte comienza a verse de otra forma; más brillante, más tentadora, más... feliz. TWC
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy Dark_Angel y aquí les traigo una nueva historia.

En un comienzo tenía pensado hacer un one shoot pero... se extendió un poco más de lo pensado :), así que opté por subirla en capítulos. Espero que les guste la trama y la forma en que está escrita ;)

¡Besos!

Diario de Bill:

_17 septiembre_

"_Ya van un poco más de dos semanas desde que se supo lo nuestro. A lo largo de este tiempo no nos han dejado en paz; miles de cartas amenazantes nos llegan cada día, no podemos salir a la calle por miedo a que nos linchen, ni siquiera leemos ya los periódicos porque en cada portada se ven nuestros rostros bajo un encabezado que reza; INCESTO, con letras grandes y negras como queriendo herir aun más nuestra lastimada alma. _

_Todavía no soy capaz de entender como la gente pude ser así de cruel, nosotros que pensábamos que este era el amor más puro que existía nos encontramos con el rechazo de todo el mundo, y lo que es peor aún, el rechazo de nuestra familia. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantaremos con Tom todo esto, pero no tengo miedo, no mientras esté junto a él, junto a mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad." _

Bill cerró con pesadez el cuaderno que por estos días servía de un improvisado diario de vida. Nunca había necesitado escribir uno de estos, pero últimamente tenía tantas cosas acumuladas que era la única forma de desahogo… Tom, Tom estaba mucho peor que él por lo que prefería no aumentar más el dolor de su amado.

Todo había sido tan rápido. No entendía aun como las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro, como en un segundo tiraron por la borda sus carreras, su imagen, su fama, todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación habían logrado, ¿y todo por qué? Porque la gente no era capaz de ver su relación como ellos. Negó con su cabeza, ya bastaba de recordar lo ocurrido, no había nada que hacer. Salió de su habitación para ir a hacerle compañía a su hermano que estaba, por lo que oía, viendo televisión. "Quizás una película logre calmarme", pensó. Pero antes que pudiera concretar su idea un estruendo terrible resonó en la sala. Asustado corrió hacia el lugar, su corazón latía demasiado rápido producto del temor. Cuando llegó a allá, vio a Tom de pie; su cara estaba roja de la cólera, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña mirando directamente hacia la televisión… o más bien dicho lo que quedaba de ella. Se notaba a simple vista que había sido tirada desde su mesa y la pantalla se había roto en miles de pedazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Tom?- preguntó Bill mientras se acercaba a su gemelo- ¿Tom?- este no reaccionaba- ¡Tom!- casi lloraba. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente y cual de todas era peor.

Luego de un rato el mayor calmó sus temblores y se desplomó pesadamente en el sillón con su rostro en las manos. Estaba peor de lo que Bill creía.

-¿tan malo es lo que hicimos para que nos traten así?- la pregunta dejó perplejo al menor, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que siguió hablado- no creerás lo que están diciendo los noticieros ahora.

-Tom…- pronunció su nombre con cariño ¿Podían seguir diciendo peores cosas de las que ya habían dicho? Tomó las manos de su gemelo para que levantara su rostro- no importa lo que digan, nada de lo que dicen es verdad.

-salió un sicólogo diciendo que…que…-su voz se quebró en ese instante-¡QUE ESTAMOS ENFERMOS! ¡Enfermos Bill! ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? Piensan que nuestro amor es de trastornados.

Se abrazó a Bill con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lloró, ya no había más lágrimas que dejar caer. Sus ojos ya estaban secos y aunque lo intentara ya no salían.

Flashback

Hoy era primero de septiembre y los gemelos Kaulitz cumplían 18 años. Serían mayores de edad frente a la ley por lo que iban a celebrar a lo grande, y que mejor que una fiesta en uno de los clubes más exclusivos de Hamburgo. Habría cerca de mil invitados entre familiares, amigos y algunas que otras fans que habían ganado entradas en un concurso. Aunque el mundo no lo creyera ellos realmente apreciaban el cariño de sus seguidoras, gracias a ellas estaban donde estaban y eran lo que eran, unos músicos de renombre a nivel mundial y ¿que mejor manera que agradecerles que celebrar con ellas también?

En la casa de Bill y Tom el ambiente era tenso. Faltaba cerca de una hora para que llegara la limusina a buscarlos y los llevara a la fiesta, pero como estaban las cosas parecía que no habría ninguna celebración.

-¡Bill! – gritó el mayor esquivando casi por suerte un adorno de la mesa que le tiró su hermano.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando la invitaste? ¿Acaso tan poco me quieres como para hacerme esto?- era una típica escena de celos de una típica pareja, solo que ellos no eran cualquier pareja.

- Por favor escúchame- en un arriesgado acto contra su integridad física, Tom, salió de detrás del sillón donde se estaba protegiendo de la ira de su hermano pequeño. Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo inmovilizo con facilidad contra una pared.

-¡Suéltame Tom, te lo advierto!- trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de su gemelo pero le era imposible, últimamente Tom se había vuelto más fuerte y se notaba a simple vista en su torso marcado al igual que sus brazos.

-No hasta que me escuches- su voz sonó tan demandante y firme que Bill se cayó al fin.

-Tienes un minuto, nada más- soltó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. En el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Tom que se pusiera tan celoso con cualquier chica que demostrara algún interés por su gemelo, pero es que él era suyo de nadie más y eso parecía no entenderlo el de rastas.

-Realmente es difícil tratar contigo cuando te pones tan celoso ¿eh?- dijo sonriente para bajarle el perfil a la pelea. No quería pasar este día con Bill ignorándolo.

- 50 segundos- hizo como que no escucho el comentario anterior.

-¡oh, está bien!-rodo su ojos resignados- Invité a esta chica a ir conmigo para bajar los rumores que nos rondan. Ya sabes que dicen que tu eres homosexual y a mí no me han visto salir con ninguna chica durante un tiempo ("para ser exacto desde que estamos juntos" pensó para sí pero prefirió no decirlo temeroso de iniciar otra pelea) y no quiero que comiencen a sospechar algo. Ya bastante tentamos a la suerte con nuestros jueguitos en el escenario; las miradas, los roces, las frases que me cantas, demás está decir las indirectas que lanzamos en las entrevistas. Tengo miedo que alguien nos descubra, vaya a la prensa, nos apunten con un dedo y que nuestra carrera se vaya a la mierda.

- Entonces…- lagrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de Bill- ¿te avergüenza que alguien sapa que yo soy tu novio? ¿Qué sepan que el gran "player" Tom Kaulitz es gay y se acuesta con su propio hermano?- no lo dijo desafiante, sino más bien entristecido.

-Estas distorsionando todo lo que dijo.

- ¡No es así, Tom! Tu mismo dijiste "no me han visto salir con chicas y no quiero que sospechen algo"- hizo una mala imitación de la ronca voz de su gemelo

-Mírame Billa, no es miedo a que inventen cosas de mí, sino miedo a que nos lastimen si se enteran de estos. Ya sabes que aquí la mayoría de la gente es muy cerrada de mente y ven el incesto como un delito casi con pena de muerte- acariciaba el rostro del pelinegro recogiendo cada una de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero el mundo aun no está preparado para esto.

-Dime algo…-dijo dubitativo y algo sonrojado- ¿no me cambiarás por esa chica, cierto? Porque si es así yo te corto primero, no tengo ninguna intención de ser yo al que abandonen

-Jajaja- Tom no pudo contener más la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes? Esto es serio

-cada día me sorprendes más Bill, por suerte eres alto porque sino tu gran orgullo no caería en tu delgado cuerpo- sonrió sinceramente.

-Yo también te quiero Tomi- Ahora, esto era lo único que importaba- ¿Todavía piensas llevar a esa "niñita"?- pregunto como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-Sí, pero te prometo a que apenas pueda deshacerme cortésmente de ella iré contigo.

Y así, una vez más, se daba por concluida una calurosa discusión de los gemelos las que pareciera ser cada día más constantes. No solo ellos lo notaban, sus amigos también. Unos días atrás, en una salida con Georg y Gustav, estos se lo hicieron notar. Les preocupa que por una de estas peleas Tokio Hotel llegara a su fin, pero los gemelos los tranquilizaron al decirle que solo eran problemas de hermanos y que luego de tanto tiempo de gira era normal que estuvieran más sensibles a cualquier comentario.

El resto de la noche paso sin inconvenientes. Tom cumplió su promesa y después de bailar unas cuantas canciones con su "acompañante" se disculpó diciendo que no se encontraba bien y fue al encuentro con su hermano que lo esperaba en el salón VIP que habían puesto especialmente para ellos. Bebieron felizmente y hablaron con casi todos los invitados, aceptaron todos los presentes que les llevaron y se sacaron mil y una fotografía con quién lo pedía. En resumen, sus dieciochos fueron tal y como lo esperaban. Lo mejor de todo es que la seguridad esta vez fue exhaustiva y no dejaron que ningún paparazi se les acercara.

Era alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada cuando los gemelos abandonaron el lugar, estaban cansados de aparentar ser hermanos normales y querían estar en su confortable casa para seguir la celebración. Se despidieron amablemente de todos y, agradeciéndoles su presencia, se fueron cuando aun la fiesta tenía para varias horas más de duración.

Saki les dijo que la salida principal estaba atochada de fotógrafos y medios de comunicación, así que deberían optar por la salida trasera si no querían que los bombardearan a preguntas.

EL Cadillac de Tom estaba ya estacionado a las afueras del local, sin esperar más tiempo salieron al frío de la madrugada alemana. Como se los había adelantado su guardaespaldas nadie esperaba que salieran por ahí por lo que el pequeño estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío.

-Vamos Bill subamos pronto antes que me de hipotermia- dijo exageradamente Tom mientras jugaba a tirar vaho de su boca.

-Espera un poco, quiero fumarme un cigarrillo antes- sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo de su pantalón y un encendedor. Llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

-¿Sabías que te vez jodidamente sexy fumando?- trago saliva pesadamente

-Eso me han dicho- le giño descaradamente un ojo

-¡Bill! No tienes vergüenza hermanito, ya me desquitare contigo en casa- achinó su mirada en forma intimidante.

-¿Por qué debemos esperar a llegar a casa? ¿Por qué no mejor… aquí?- hablo el menor seductoramente mientras se acercaba a su gemelo.

-No me tientes Billa, sabes que soy débil

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?- se acercó aun más al cuerpo de Tom y le dio un beso que lo pilló desprevenido.

-¿Qué haces?- apartó a Bill de sí preocupado

-¿Es que eres lento o te haces? Te estoy besando eso hago- hizo amago de volver a besarlo pero de nuevo Tom lo apartó.

-Detente que nos pueden ver- dijo mirando a todos lados

-Tom…- prenuncio su nombre en tono cansino- Saki nos aseguró que nadie estaría aquí y sabes que él es muy serio para estas cosas de seguridad- rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y le hablo cerca de sus labios, casi rozándolos- ahora, déjate llevar.

Esta vez Tom no se resistió otra vez. Su hermano era capaz de transmitirle toda su tranquilidad y dejar su mente en blanco cuando lo besaba. Juntaros sus labios encajando de inmediato, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. El beso se hacía cada vez más rápido, tenían una necesidad que saciar. Desde hacía varias horas que no podían tocarse ni besarse, estar rodeados de gente los atemorizaban y si alguien los veía ya sabían lo que pasaría por lo que preferían no tentar al destino y actuar como hermanos normales.

El beso, que en un principio partió dulcemente casi con miedo, ahora se transformaba en una constante batalla donde sus lenguas peleaban por ser ellas las que dominaban a la otra. Tom acariciaba con una mano el pelo de su gemelo y con la otra acariciaba su talle. Bill por su parte se encontraba jugando con una rasta mientras intentaba pegarse aun más, si era posible, a ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. La mano del mayor agarro con descaro el culo del pelinegro haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca.

Sentían que estaban en el paraíso, cada vez que se tocaban era como si fuera la primera vez, adoraban estos momentos de intimidad donde podían ser ellos mismo sin tener que aparentar nada, donde podían demostrarse su amor libremente, un amor más allá de lo fraternal… y que estaba prohibido.

¡FLASH!

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tom miró hacia todos lados en la oscuridad de la noche y no vio nada- creo que es sugestión mía- siguió besando y tocando a su gemelo apasionadamente.

¡FLASH! ¡FLASH!

-Mierda Bill creo que ahí hay alguien- indicó un punto en la nada mientras se separaba bruscamente del pelinegro. Ambos miraron hacia todos lados pero siguieron sin ver nada.

-Tom, cariño, creo que estas alucinando ¿Por qué no seguimos en lo que estábamos?- dijo pícaramente

No alcanzaron a retomar las cosas cuando una figura oscura salió de unos matorrales que estaban a un lado del estacionamiento.

Llevaba algo en las manos… eso era… era… ¡UNA CÁMARA!

"Oh no, oh no, no no no esto no puede estar pasando" pensó Bill. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, alguien los había visto y peor aun los había fotografiado en plena demostración de amor… esto no terminaría bien, lo tenía claro.

_Fin flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Diario de Bill:

_02 octubre_

"_Ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que mi vida, y la de Tom, se podrían transformar literalmente en un infierno. Cada día las cosas están peor, el escándalo ya se ha expandido por todo el mundo, no hay ningún país donde no se hable por lo menos una vez a la semana sobre "la enfermiza relación oculta que mantenían los hermanos- lideres de Tokio Hotel" Otra cosa que me duele de sobremanera es que nuestro querido grupo ha terminado, al igual que nuestras carreras y nuestra vida social en general. En el instante en que esas infames fotografía que fueron tomadas por un monstro, porque no hay otro adjetivo con que clasificar al paparazi que vendió la primicia, salieron a la luz públicas, y en la prensa sensacionalista, cancelaron todos los conciertos y una lluvia de reclamos, acusaciones e insultos cayó sobre nosotros por parte los padres de nuestras fans, se podría decir que las únicas que nos seguían queriendo eran ellas que, incondicionalmente, nos mandaban cartas diciendo que nos enviaban todo su apoyo a la distancia e incluso algunas nos hacían saber que siempre sospecharon de nuestra relación y que estaban felices de que fuera así… pero estas cartas eran una en mil que nos llegaban amenazándonos._

_¿Cuánto más podríamos aguantar así? No lo sé ¿Qué haremos para volver a retomar nuestra vida como personas normales? No quiero darle más vueltas a esta pregunta porque todos mis pensamientos me llevan a una respuesta… nunca, nunca volveremos a tener una vida normal, siempre estigmatizaran nuestro nombre y nuestro apellido, quizás hasta la próxima generación sepa de esto y nos vayan a escupir a nuestras tumbas por enfermos… ¡oh muerte! que temeroso me mostraba frente a ti cuando lo tenía todo y ahora que solo tengo a mi hermano no sabes cuánto te anhelo. Pero ¡no! No debo dejarme vencer por estos comentarios, soy Bill Kaulitz y siempre supe salir a delante y burlar al destino y esta no será la vez que me gane… ¿o si lo hará?"_

-Tom por dios baja la música- gritó Bill desde el umbral de la pieza de su hermano

-…-por su constante movimiento de cabeza y como sus labios intentaban pronunciar una sarta maldiciones en un tiempo record pareciera que no lo escuchaba

-¡aaargg!- optó por lo rápido, desenchufar el estéreo

-¿perdón? ¿Se puede saber porque entras en MI habitación sin permiso y apagas MI música?- hacer lo que Bill había hecho era un pecado que se pagaba con la muerte en la lista de Tom

-estaba tratando de hablarte pero la basuras que oyes no me dejaba- contestó el menor desafiante

-¿sabes Bill? Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir así que te doy 5 segundos para que muevas tu cuerpecito a TU habitación y a mí me dejes en paz- diciendo esto se tiró de espalda en la cama colocándose los audífonos de su celular para seguir oyendo su amado hip hop. Aunque hacía como que no miraba a Bill, lo estaba observando por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo observar todo; como su hermano se iba a tirar en pos de él para comenzar una pelea que no terminaría nada bien, como lo detenía un llamado a su celular, como contestaba listo para insultar a quien se hubiera conseguido su nuevo número, como relajó sus facciones al escuchar una voz familiar y como se llevo una mano a la boca y su cara se contrajo en una mescla de horror y culpabilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Bill?- pregunto sacándose rápidamente los cascos y sentándose en la cama

-¡dios no puedo creerlo!- estaba aun hablando por celular- ¿pero cómo está?... okey cualquier novedad nos avisas- y colgó pálido como el papel.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Tom asustado sujetando a su hermano en el momento indicado antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo en una especia de desvanecimiento- ¡BILL! ¡Dime que ha ocurrido!- sentó a su gemelo y se hincó frente a él

-es Gustav… lo golpearon en la cabeza y está herido- dijo el menor arrastrando las palabras aun afectado por la noticia- fueron un grupo de ultranacionalistas- su mirada ausente asustaba a Tom

- pero Bill no fue culpa tuya, tu no estabas allí como para detenerlos…

-¡claro que fue culpa nuestra!

-¿Qué quieres decir Bill?

- ¡a Gustav lo golpearon por ser nuestro amigo!

He aquí, el mundo perfecto de los gemelos hecho pedazos, aun más de lo que ya estaba. Definitivamente esto iba cada día peor.

Diario de Bill:

_31 octubre_

"_Hoy es Halloween. Por fuera de nuestra casa pasan cientos de niños disfrazados de monstruos, hadas, fantasmas, piratas, duendes, brujas, etc. pero ninguno de ellos se detiene frente a nuestra puerta. Es como si viviera en una casa maldita, desde la sala se puede escuchar como un padre le dice a su hijo que no se acerque a aquí porque viven los Kaulitz; unos depravados que pueden hacerle daño, el niño asustado por la advertencia avanza rápidamente a la casa de nuestra vecina quien amablemente les da varios dulces y les acaricia el cabello ¡ojalá a nosotros nos tratara con esa misma dulzura! Cada vez que pasa por enfrente de nuestra casa mira con desprecio y casi repugnancia. ¿Quién dijo que solo en Halloween salen los monstros? Hay monstros en cada esquina y son ellos los que andan disfrazados por la vida de elegantes y cálidas personas pero apenas alguien comete un error o algo fuera de lo "normal" los despedazan y se los comen vivos como las verdaderas bestias que son ¡Jajaja! me río de lo falsa que es la gente, en esta fecha los niños se disfrazan, el resto del año son los adultos quienes lo hacen y se apegan tanto a su disfraz que luego es imposible quitárselos y deciden vivir así para siempre ¡ claro! como es tan fácil criticar a alguien y no darse el tiempo de entender sus razones. ¡Bah! Es mejor que lo deje, no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo en tratar de entender a estos monstros si ellos no fueron capaces de hacerlo en su momento._

_Cambiando de tema Gustav ya está casi completamente curado de sus heridas pero las cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales aun no cierran. A sus agresores los encontraron al día siguiente y al preguntarles por que lo hicieron ¿sabes lo que respondieron querido diario? ¿No lo sabes? Pues yo te lo diré, lo hicieron porque nos odian. No pueden creer que unos alemanes hayan cometido tamaña atrocidad. Ellos, como eran ultranacionalistas, se vieron insultados y no encontraron nada mejor que emprender venganza contra cualquier familiar o amigo nuestro, siguieron a Gustav y a Georg por semanas hasta que hallaron la oportunidad propicia para asaltarlos y, cuando la encontraron, descargaron su ira contra ellos. No puedo creer que aun queden nazis como ellos, ellos son los que avergüenzan a Alemania no nosotros ¿cierto que si diario? No sé porque me empeño en preguntarte algo que nunca me responderás, quizás si hablaras y pudieras responderme me dirías que los apoyas así que prefiero que no hables. Cualquiera que leyera lo que escribo en estas páginas pensaría que me estoy volviendo loco, pero no es así es solo que el encierro que nos hemos auto infringido por nuestra seguridad me tiene mal._

_Nadie sabe de qué manera envidio a estos niñitos que andan disfrazados y ocultan su identidad, como envidio a ese cadáver que acaba de pasar por fuera de mi hogar corriendo despreocupadamente, quizás yo también me disfrace un día de cadáver… pero para un Halloween eterno"_

-¿estás seguro Tom?- preguntó el menor agarrándose del brazo de su hermano

- en realidad no pero si no lo hacemos ahora no lo haremos nunca- no estaba completamente seguro de lo que iban a hacer, pero estaban cansados de no poder salir de su casa ni siquiera para ir al supermercado. Tanto era el acoso al que estaban expuestos que hace ya tres meses no salían a algún lugar público, de vez en cuando salían a caminar pero solo de noche y bien cubiertos para no ser reconocidos y por supuesto con sus perros por si alguien decidía hacerles algo.

La navidad estaba próxima, así que luego de una semana de indecisión habían encontrado el valor necesario para cruzar el umbral de la puerta y reencontrarse con la realidad que hace tanto tiempo habían alejado de sus vidas. Pensaban que quizás el tema ya se hubiera olvidado y que el ambiente navideños compadecería los corazones de aquellos que aun les guardaban rencor, pero ¡que equivocados estaban!

-vamos Bill no pueden hacernos más daño del que ya nos han hecho- dijo con seguridad el mayor. En el momento en que abrió la puerta un aire helado entró. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve "¿en qué momento nevó tanto?" se preguntó Tom, luego recordó que el estar encerrado afectaba la noción del tiempo.

-¿sabes que Tom? Mejor encarguemosles los regalos de navidad a Georg y volvamos a dentro- escusas para ocultar el temor que tenía de salir

-escúchame- tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- no quiero vivir como un maldito vampiro, saliendo solo de noche y ocultándome de la gente. Quiero volver a recuperar mi vida, nuestra vida, ser lo que éramos antes, poder caminar por las calles con la cabeza en alto nuevamente y la única forma de lograrlo es afrontando a toda esta gente que nos estigmatiza- dicho esto tomo la mano de su hermano y emprendieron rumbo al su auto para ir al centro comercial

El viaje se hizo en silencio, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y casi no notaron como llegaron a su destino. Aparcaron un poco lejos de la entrada para evitar ser reconocidos, pero a medida que se acercaban a donde estaba un cumulo de gente los cuchicheos comenzaron; la gente se daba vuelta a mirarlos, los indicaban, se reían por lo bajo, esto iba peor de lo que esperaban. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del centro comercial, cuando al fin pensaban que lo peor había pasado un llamado los hizo detenerse

-¡Hey Kaulitz! – era un muchacho de más o menos su edad, más bajo que ellos, delgado, su cabellos era de un rubio resplandeciente y un mechón caía sobre su frente tapándole un ojo. Les bastaba una mirada rápida para saber que ese rubio era Andreas, mejor amigo de ambos en la infancia y uno más de los que le habían dado la espalda cuando se supo lo de ellos. Una luz de esperanza apareció, quizás se había arrepentido y venía pedir disculpas por no haberlos acompañado en este difícil periodo- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en el siquiatra?- o quizás no venia precisamente a disculparse- no saben cómo me arrepiento de haber sido su amigo, serlo solo me ha traído problemas ahora también me incluyen a mí como enfermo, como un encubridor de su asquerosa relación. Nunca me lo imagine de ti Tom, siempre fuiste por la vida como un macho presumiendo de cuantas fans te tirabas pero resulta que el único a quien te tirabas era tu hermano- estás palabras dolían más que ninguno de los insultos que le habían dicho, la traición de un amigo de largos años no tenia comparación

-Andreas para por favor- sacó la voz Bill pero su mirada estaba pegada en el suelo

- no Bill, no lo haré. Escuchen todos- alzó la voz para llamar la atención de los que por ahí andaban- quiero que sepan que me cago en su amistad-Diciendo esto escupió al suelo, dio media vuelta y salió entre la multitud sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada más.

Esto era demasiado para los frágiles nervios de Bill. Se llevó una mano a la boca como queriendo callar los sollozos que salían de esta pero no daba resultado. Tom lo tomó del brazo y lo guió nuevamente hacia el Cadillac apretándolo del montón de gente que se había acumulado a su alrededor. Cuando ya nada podía ser peor una nota estaba en las plumillas del vidrio delantero. La tomó y la leyó rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión como si hubieran clavado un puñal en su pecho, la rompió con furia en cientos de pedazos y la tiró al suelo. Cuando ya estaban a salvo en su auto con vidrios polarizados, Bill apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

-estoy cansado de esto- sentencio el menor con los ojos cerrados

- yo también – dijo el de rastas con pesadez- ojala hubiera una forma de acabar con todo esto

-si la hay- esto lo dijo más para sí mismo. Hace días una idea rondaba en su cabeza y lo seducía con tal fuerza que no sabía si resistiría a sus encantos ¿Qué hacer cuando la muerte es tu única salida?

-¿dijiste algo cariño?- pregunto el mayor

-eh… nada- mintió, una mentira más no dañaba a nadie en un mundo plagado de ellas- ¿Qué decía la carta?

-nada… lo mismo de siempre- debía mentirle y no dejar que sufriera más. Él siempre había sido el fuerte y Bill el que lloraba siempre y el más sensible pero en estos momentos dudaba de su fortaleza. Las palabras de la carta resonaban aun en su cabeza amenazando con la locura…"si fuera su madre me arrepentiría de haber parido a dos asquerosos monstros como ustedes" monstros, así los habían llamado una y otra vez ¿Qué le hacían a los monstros? Matarlos… quizás la solución a su dolor se encontraba ahí… en el misterio de la muerte.


End file.
